Winds Of Rage
by Circus-Of-Madness
Summary: NEW MOON. What if Bella knew the Denali coven but Edward didn't know that? And what if Bella didn't know that Edward knew them also? What will happen when Bella is visiting Tanya, and an uninvited guest arrives, but with his new mate…
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Helloooooo! I'm back! For those of you who have read Jealousy Takes Over Love, that is still on hold, but I'm not sure if I'm going to discontinue it or not. I started a new story (obviously), and I like this idea a lot better. This one isn't so OOC. And I know this is really short, but hey, I'm working on it. Enjoy! Btw. I'd love if you left a review. No flames.**

**I do not own Twilight. The lovely and wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. :)**

**Circus-Of-Madness**

Prologue

He was standing right before me, mouth slightly open in surprise but mostly shock. His features looked even better than when I saw them a while ago, but mostly sadness came over his face. What caught my eye the most was his black eyes. They were filled with sorrow and guilt, and he looked like he wanted to kill something. His posture was tense, as if he was on guard for any movement around him. His forehead creased as if he was trying to look beyond my eyes. He took a step forward, but still guarded. The black eyes gazed into my brown eyes.

"Bella?"

My eyes opened wide. This voice belonged to no one other than Edward Cullen himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd just like to thank for reviewing: thiree, XxVamping - Bella- WalkuskixX, Lionnara, Guest, natashar, and Bear1867.**

**If you review, I will mention you! Let's try to get ten or more (hopefully) reviews!**

BPOV

It's like Pain. No other feeling filled me, but pain and depression. Everywhere I go, there is a reminder of what once was, me, him, us. In the malls when I see a couple walking hand in hand, I think of the way we used to walk down the hallways in school. When I see a couple in the soccer field working on homework, I think of the way we used to study in the meadow. Actually, I would study, he would distract himself with playing with my hair.

I think I've gotten paranoid. So, I told Charlie I'm going to meet up with some friends that went to school with me in Arizona, but moved to Alaska. What he, or anyone doesn't know, is that these friends are vampires, the Denali coven to be exact, and I thought that the sisterly love from Kate, Tanya, Irina and the warmth from Eleazar and Carmen is exactly what I need. So now I'm just packing for my three week stay in Alaska. The Denalis knew me very well. When I was four, Renee and I went to a national park in the mountains. I remember a lot of trees, a huge blizzard and a cold hand pull me out of the snow.

_ "Oh dear you must be frozen. Let me get you inside." Carmen pulled me into her coat and I remember her family examine me as if they've never seen a human being before._

_ "What's your name sweetheart?" I was defiantly closer to Carmen then the others. Although Tanya, Irina, and Kate were like my sisters, they'd never replace Carmen._

_ "Bella." I answered in my delicate voice._

_ "Let's find your mother Bella. She must be having a hard attack." I nodded before I quickly fell asleep in her arms._

Besides the _Cullens _and Charlie, they were the only real family I actually felt like I belonged in, but their situations change a lot, and are always on the move. The only real reason I'm going to Alaska is to get my mind of Edward though my heart cannot. I did tell them that I just missed them and wanted to see them all, but that wasn't entirely the truth. The Denalis don't exactly know that I've been hanging around other vampires and werewolves, and I think it should stay that way.

After I finished packing my stuff, I wrote a goodbye letter to Charlie and got a ride from Tyler to the airport. I checked in and loaded my baggage and went off to the carry-on security. When I passed through I ordered a coffee at a café and sat in a chair waiting for the plane to start boarding.

"Flight 6-52 to Alaska is boarding now, please show your boarding pass and passport to the clerk at the doors."

That's my call.

**AN: Anyone, I'm in desperate need of a beta! If anyone is a beta or knows a beta, please PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'd like to thank thiree, DizzyIzzyCullen, Lionnara, edwardandbella4eva, and Doclover for reviewing! I hope you like chapter three! Please review!**

BPOV

I never liked planes. That won't change. The loud toilets that just about give me a heart attack every time I flush one, the food, and the "I'm only nice to you because I get paid for it" stewardesses. It was enough to make a normal person insane.

After I got my luggage I got a shuttle to Denali and a taxi to Carmen's house, scratch that, their mansion. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the_ Cullen's_ house.

Carmen and her family were of course in front of their house coming to welcome me.

"Bella it's so good to see you again!" One thing I missed about Carmen was her cold hugs and her voice that could pretty much make people do whatever she wants, literally.

Everyone else gave me a welcoming hug and showed me inside. Nothing had changed; everything was still as perfect as ever.

Tanya showed me the room I would be staying in and helped me unpack. While we were sorting the things in my suit case, we kept asking each other things about our lives and school. Nothing about Edward slipped out, thank-fully.

"So, Tanya, what's on the agenda?"

"Tomorrow, some guests are coming over and staying for two weeks. Sorry about telling you last minute. They just told us, but I don't think they will be a bother to you. We've know them for centuries, yes centuries. They are vampires too, but they have the same diet as us." Oh joy, more vampires.

"Yeah, it's fine."

With a reassuring nod, Tanya left the room. I was left alone, in the peaceful silence. I threw myself on the bed, and the memories came back…

_FLASHBACK_

_ It was 1:30 in the morning. Edward was beside me with his arm around my waist, but I still couldn't get to sleep. I just kept thinking about Charlie looking for that runaway teenage boy, with the help of a party of people and bright lights in the woods. Why was I worried? Victoria was still out there somewhere. Although the wolves found no trace of her, the worry was still there._

_ "Bella love, what's wrong?" Edward looked over my shoulder. I looked at him then and saw his worried eyes._

_ "Nothing really, just thinking about the hunt Charlie's on." His forehead creased._

_ "Love, Charlie is a skilled sheriff. He knows what he's doing. Wait, you're worried about Victoria. She's not here. We along with the wolves found no trace of her. He should be fine." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine for a long, but guarded kiss._

_ "Better love?"_

_ "Maybe." I yawned and with that I fell asleep, next to Edward's cold body._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Bella!" I snapped out of my thoughts and rushed downstairs to Irina. She had a smile on her face. "_This can't be good" _I thought to myself. She was a lot taller than Alice, but man, did Irina love shopping. Throw her in a clothing boutique, and she'll never come out.

"When was the last time we went shopping?" I'm in trouble.

_30 minutes later…_

_ "_So what store should we start with? _Guess_,_ Addition-Elle_, wait! I know! _Zara_!" Four hours of torture begins. Irina dove into the store as if it was closing forever in five minutes. However, it would close in two hours for tonight, not forever. Knowing Irina, she's probably going to use her beauty and looks to make them keep the store open for her. All the stores closed at 8:00pm, it was 4:45pm right now. This is going to be a very long evening.

"Bella come here! I want to show you something." I walked over to Irina where she was holding a plain and short, strapless, violet dress with ruffles on the bottom, paired with violet flats, a violet leather clutch wallet, and a long silver chain **(AN: Outfit on profile)**. It all looked sexy yet elegant. Something I would never wear.

"Go try it on, Bella." My eyes popped open, and I stopped breathing. _Try it on? _The neckline was way lower than what I would usually wear, or what I could ever imagine myself in.

"Bella, GO!"

"Fine, fine, fine, but I am not, I repeat, AM NOT BUYING IT." Great, now people were staring at us, just great.

I slowly walked to the dressing rooms where a blonde girl with way too much cleavage took the dress and matching items with it, and put a number on the door. Then I heard Irina's voice.

"Bella, when you put it on, come out." I started undressing, and then I slipped the dress on. I looked exquisite. I twirled around and looked at myself in all angles and loved myself. I never wanted something so bad. I stepped into the heels feeling like a model, then I just stared into the mirror, amazed at what I saw.

"Are you okay in there?" I completely forgot about Irina.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." With one last glance, I opened the door then stepped out to Irina's eyes.

"Bella, you look sexy for once. You are so wearing this to the party next week."

"Wait, what party!?"

"Nothing big, just a friend's birthday. Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll just say you're with us." Tanya told me that they wouldn't bother me, liar.

"Okay Bella, pop out of it and I'll pay. Don't you dare argue with me about who's paying. I'm sure you remembered last time." How could I not? Last time, when we argued who was paying, she snapped my debit in two. I had to order a new one.

I walked back to the change room, took one very good, long look at myself, then finally got out of the dress. I met Irina at the cashier, let her pay for the dress and we left. I checked my phone; it was 6:00pm. We spent just over an hour at Zara. Not bad, for a shopaholic like Irina.

"Irina, can we go now? I just got out of the airport and I'm exhausted. We can come back tomorrow."

"No, we have friends coming tomorrow, but you're lucky I'm feeling generous today. We can leave… As soon as I finish looking at that purse." Typical Irina.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'd like to thank Lionnara,** **thiree,** **Doclover, pottergoose and psychovampirefreak for reviewing, and is anyone out there a beta? I'm in desperate need. Please review. One word is good enough. It really brings a person joy.**

**This chapter does have a cliff hanger. I hate those, but I love writing them. Every time I read a Fanfiction and there's a cliff hanger, I get frustrated. I'm like "NOOOO!" So I'm going to try to update fast, because I understand how annoying it is. **

**I also forgot to put "BPOV" on all the chapters. I tried to fix it, but I don't think it worked. From now on I will write who's POV it's from, because this story will have some different POV's.**

**Next chapter will be a… interesting one. **

BPOV

_I was in my room, sleeping in my bed. Someone left the window open, but that was okay. It was way too hot. The wind broke into a violent rage and was spinning in circles and coming into my room. A picture frame shattered on the ground. Creeping out of bed, I picked it up. The glass was shattered and the golden frame around it was chipped. In the frame, was a picture. Not just any picture, my first prom with Edward. A tear escaped my eye as I looked at it. The memory from it was too much for me. I set it back on the shelf, and took one last look at it. I heard a thump on the wall; I immediately turned my head expecting something else to fall, but stepping into the room was the god I once knew, Edward. He looked like my Edward, but yet, he wasn't. He was someone else's Edward. _

"_Bella, why are you up at this hour? And why is your window open? You never know what kind of monsters can slide through." I gasped. He talked, to me._

"_I-I-I don't know."_

"_Why are you stuttering? Are you cold? You shouldn't have left the window open." I started crying for no reason. Why? I don't know. If his picture made me cry, his presence killed me._

"_Oh Bella!" He rushed over to me, and put his long arms around me and shushed me._

"_W-Why are you doing this? You left, because I didn't belong with you."_

"BELLA WAKE UP!" My eyes opened to the sound of Kate's voice.

"Bella, you were crying last night. Did you have a nightmare or something? What's up?"

"Nothing, just a weird nightmare, I guess. I don't even remember it." I lied. "Hey, aren't those friends of yours coming today?"

"Yes, they are. You better get showered and dressed. They'll be here in two hours."

"Ok then, I'll go shower. I will be right back." I grabbed my robe, towel, and body wash then hurried to the bathroom.

_10 minutes later…_

"I wonder what I will wear." I whispered to myself.

"Need help?" Tanya walked through the door ever so gracefully with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful. All she had on was a blue shirt, where the sleeves only reached the elbows with a brown belt around the waist, dark blue jeans, and black high heels touched with a gold necklace that says "love" on it **(AN: Outfit on profile)**. Tanya could make anything look like what a model would wear down the runway.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Okay, so promise you won't tell?" She held out her pinky. Sometimes Tanya could be so teenage girlish, but she was one of my best friends.

"Yes, promise. No need for the magical pinky. Tell me."

"So, the coven's leader that is coming to visit has this son. He is gorgeous. I mean drop dead handsome. It's impossible to take your eyes off him. I sort of developed this huge crush on him, but there is a complication. He has a mate. She is such a freak! She acts so innocent, but I know she's not. The entire coven, except the leader of course, doesn't like her. They don't hate her, but they think that she's not right for him. I would know, because they visit a lot."

"Well, whatever it is, you know I'm always on your side."

"Thanks Bella. So what have you picked out?" I showed her this plain black t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans and black with white converse shoes. Tanya looked like she ate human food, completely and utterly disgusted.

"What on Earth are you holding? That looks like something I would find in a junkyard! Wait a second; you can borrow something of mine." Tanya ran out of the room at vampire speed, then came back within a second. She gave me a beige, long sleeve, wool shirt with a bow at the neckline, almost black jeans and light pink flats with a sparkly bow on each one **(AN: Outfit on profile)**. Don't get me wrong, it all looked nice, but it's not something I would wear.

"Wear it Bella. No comments." Tanya left the room and I was stuck with the clothes.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

I went to Tanya's room to ask if I looked somewhat okay. She just sat me down and put makeup on me. _"Eww" _I thought to myself, but if I'm making Tanya happy, then so be it.

"There, now you look breathless." Tanya looked at me up and down and approved her work. _"Just like Alice"_ I thought.

I heard my stomach growl at me, telling me I haven't eaten breakfast. I rushed downstairs and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I had to hurry. The Denali's friends should be here in a bit. I turned the tap off and got the soap in my hands and started scrubbing. Then I heard Eleazar's welcoming voice.

"Carlisle! Welcome!"

What?!

**AN: Dun-dun-dah what's going to happen next?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to pottergoose, psychovampirefreak, Lionnara, princessjen211101, Doclover, Guest, TwilightFanCat, Meagan (Guest), and thiree for reviewing.**

**There have been some reviews that I'd like to address,**

**Lionnara: Edward's new mate will be revealed in this chapter. Edward left Bella because he thought he was hurting her (the exact thing in New Moon), but he always loved Bella. Don't worry, everyone will have a happy ending. Except for a certain someone, which you will have to find out! :)**

**Thiree: I will try to keep this drama-free, but a story has to have a bit of drama, but it won't be OOC. If the story has too much OOC, feel free to PM me! :**

**I decided I'm going to make a playlist for each chapter. So this is going to be fun.**

**This chapter's song: Someday by Nickelback**

**Really sorry for the long AN.**

_Previously_

_Then I heard Eleazar's welcoming voice._

_"Carlisle! Welcome!"_

_What?!_

BPOV

I turned the tap back on, and quickly washed the soap off my hands. After I dried my hands with the towel, I stayed in the bathroom but I pressed my ear against the door.

"Eleazar it's so good to see you again! How are you and Carmen?" Never in all the months that they left have I heard Carlisle's voice; I was in a state of shock, hopefully no one sensed that.

"I'm great…" After that, their voices started fading, but I caught on to other voices.

"Edward how come you never see me anymore?" Tanya's voice was jokingly accusing.

"Well, Tanya I've been very busy; I'm glad we all took this trip, I missed you so much. Also, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Tanya, Kate, Irina, this is Amelia - my mate." He made it clear she was his mate.

"Hello - Amelia, nice to meet you." She said fast.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, you are really pretty!" That was good, for a girl trying to get a raise from her boss.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, Edward, have any birthday wishes? I thought to get you…" Those voices faded away. I needed to think. I sneaked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the garage in the back of their house. I took the keys to Tanya's 2013 Honda Civic Coupe, got in the car and drove off. Just until its night, and they all go hunting.

I just kept thinking about Edward and Amelia. She must be extraordinary beautiful if he wasn't interested in Tanya.

These two weeks are going to be very long ones.

EPOV

Amelia was getting to know Eleazar and Carmen more and more and they all seemed to like each other. That was good, but I wish that I was introducing Bella, I wish that it was Bella that I claimed as my mate. I do love Amelia - but next to Bella, she is nothing. Sometimes I do wish it was Bella in that car crash, I would've changed her and she would be here next to me. Fate doesn't really like me that much.

Bella is out there somewhere, with a real man, and a normal human life. Something I could never give her. Amelia was now my "mate" even though I could never feel for her like I did for Bella. Amelia and I are way more serious than Bella and I ever were, but that was because she's human. I didn't want to hurt her.

Amelia is beautiful, and I love her a lot too, but I keep thinking about Bella. Amelia knows something's up, but I never tell her why; I just lie.

Amelia has the power of seeing someone's true side. If someone seems nice, she just focuses on that one person and sees everything. Although she is just a newborn, she has amazing self-control. I admire her for that, because even I have trouble with that, and I'm 110 years old.

"Hey sweetie, can we go hunting?" Amelia snapped me back into reality.

"Sure, you might want to change. So you don't get dirty." I gave her a faint smile and she ran upstairs to our room.

After Amelia went upstairs I heard the door open. Standing before me, was Isabella Marie Swan.

BPOV

After what seemed like eternity, I decided to go back to the house. Surely they've all gone hunting by now, even Edward and Amelia.

Edward and Amelia.

It doesn't sound right. Like two puzzle pieces that don't fit together. When Edward and I were together, I couldn't believe I had him to myself. It didn't make sense, now I see why. We were from different worlds; everyone was right. I wasn't perfect with Edward and I didn't belong by his side. Amelia does, and she took my place without any effort.

I got back to the house and parked in the garage. Then I made it safely into the living room, without tripping over anything - thank goodness.

They were all still there; Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle, and Esme were talking. Edward was glaring at me then he stood up. I finally realized what was happening; he was standing right before me, his mouth slightly open in surprise but mostly shock. His features looked even better than when I saw them a while ago, but mostly sadness came over his face. What caught my eye the most was his black eyes. They were filled with sorrow and guilt, and he looked like he wanted to kill something. His posture was tense, as if he was on guard for any movement around him. His forehead creased as if he was trying to look beyond my eyes. He took a step forward, but still guarded. The black eyes gazed into my brown eyes.

"Bella?"

I gasped. This voice belonged to no one other than Edward Cullen himself. I hadn't expected that they would still be here. I turned and walked away as fast as I could. "Please come after me, please come after me" I kept chanting to myself, but he never followed.

I bumped into Amelia in the hallway, she was beyond words. She had hazelnut hair, pale skin, a skinny silhouette, big eyes and lips. She looked like Sofia Vergara.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. Who are you?"

"No one important." I walked away from her. I felt bad, she was nice to me and I completely let it go on her. I'll apologise to her later. First I need to pack my things. I'll explain it to Tanya later.

I pulled out my suitcase and yanked my clothes off their hanger. The faster I get out of here the better. Just as I was about to pull the dress Irina bought me yesterday off the hanger I felt a cold arm on my shoulder.

"Stop. What are you doing?"

I know that voice.

**DUN DUN DAHHH, what's going to happen next?**

**Please, please, please with Edward on top, review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so happy with all the reviews I got! It makes me want to write more. I'd like to thank DizzyIzzyCullen, Kgunter34, militato123, Guest, Doclover, Lionnara, psychovampirefreak, xodreamalittledreamxo, majestic seahorse, thiree, TwilightFanCat, daniellelynnhenderson, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, and I'd especially like the thank HarryPotterFreak (Guest), you really brought a smile to my face. :)**

**A lot of you guested that Alice or Tanya went after Bella, but that wasn't the right answer. Some of you got it. That will be revealed in this chapter. **

**This chapter's song is Apologize by Timbaland.**

_Previously_

_I pulled out my suitcase and yanked my clothes off their hanger. The faster I get out of here the better. Just as I was about to pull the dress Irina bought me yesterday off the hanger I felt a cold arm on my shoulder._

_ "Stop. What are you doing?"_

_ I know that voice._

BPOV

Standing before me was Edward. _So he really did come after me after all_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He whispered this time._ The first time in a while that I've heard his voice…_

"I-I, um, I'm just…" I feel like a fool. Here I was, right in front of Edward for the first time in who knows how long and I start to blubber like a fool. Smooth.

"You what? What are you doing here?" Edward was angry, at me.

"I have to go." I moved towards the suitcase, but was stopped by Edward.

"Why? Don't leave."

"I have to."

"Please." Just as he said this, his eyes lit up just a bit. It was faint, but it was there.

"Edward! Amelia is looking for you!" Another surprise, Alice walked into the room.

APOV

Where on Earth did Edward go? Amelia was looking for him so they could go hunting.

"Rosalie, where's Edward? Amelia needs to hunt and Edward needs to watch her." Rosalie wasn't too big on Amelia. Actually, she despised her. She did have some theories about her, as in excuses of why Amelia shouldn't be Edward's mate, and trust me; she used them all on Edward. But for me, as long as Edward's happy, so am I. All I ever wanted was for Edward to be happy.

"I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you if it benefitted that woman in this house."

_Good to know Rosalie _I thought.

I walked out of her room and into the hall. I heard a voice and it sounded a lot like Edward's followed by another voice I didn't quite catch on to. I got closer and I went in the room. I gasped. My hearing wasn't fooling me. Edward has a hard grip on not Amelia's arm, but Bella's. Our dear Bella.

I felt like I was intruding on something, but I couldn't find the strength to walk out. Bella was here. I wonder what everyone would think.

"Bella, you're here." I whispered. Before I could think straight, I ran up to her at a vampire speed and gave her a careful hug. To my surprise, she didn't hug me back. I was shocked and hurt; Bella always hugged me back.

"Alice, do you know how many times I emailed you?! You couldn't even type one letter, or tell me to go away! That would've been better than completely ignoring me! How could you!?" That hurt a lot. It was never my decision. If you asked me, I was completely against it.

"Bella please! Allow me to explain!"

"I'm listening."

"Let's find a more appropriate place." Edward was already giving me death glares.

I forgot all about Amelia, and I liked that. I didn't even tell Edward she was looking for him. Amelia could do that herself.

BPOV

Alice led me downstairs. I got stares from the Denalis and shocked faces from the Cullens; it was rather uncomfortable.

"I'm going out. I'll be fine. Don't wait up for me; I've already gone hunting." Alice took her keys from her Porsche and we headed out the door. I got in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on, then leaned my head against the glass window. Alice started the car and drove out of the driveway way above the allowed speed limit.

While Alice was driving I was thinking. Should I forgive her? How should I get over Edward? What will I do after this encounter?

"Are you cold Bella?" Alice asked me.

"No." I simply replied back. Alice glanced over at me with a slight frown, and then looked back to road. I felt really bad for answering to her like that, but I had a grudge against her. The least she could do was email me or tell me to go away, not just ignore me completely. Where was she taking me anyway?

_20 minutes later…_

Alice parked in front of a café. From the outside, the café looked expensive. All I had in my jean pocket was a $20 bill. I probably couldn't even buy a straw with that money; if you had to pay for a straw that is.

Alice got out of the car and I took that as a cue to do the same. We walked through the glass doors and a man greeted us inside and took us to a booth. We sat down and things started to get uncomfortable, so Alice decided to take the liberty of making a conversation.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Alice asked me.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. First, you ignore me, then you invite me to a café, and then you ask me about my life. Really Alice?" Alice lowered her head and looked at me with guilty eyes and said,

"Let me explain myself, and Edward and the rest of my family."

**I wanted to end the chapter way before, but that would be mean. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not updating! I have no excuse, except for being extremely lazy.**

**I'd like to thank Doclover, princessjen211101, thiree, lundyred, psychovampirefreak,** **nina (Guest), Lionnara,** **xodreamalittledreamxo, annabell39645, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore and lwolf (Guest) for reviewing!**

**This chapter's song is **_**Its Alright, It's Okay**_** by **_**Ashley Tisdale.**_

_Previously_

"_Let me explain myself, and Edward and the rest of my family."_

BPOV

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Okay, that's great. Um, where do I start? Okay, I never wanted to leave; none of us did, not even Rosalie, mostly because Forks was the one place where Edward was happy, actually happy. You changed him as a person; because of this we were all grateful for you. Bella, you were exactly what we needed.-"

"Then, if I was such a saint then why did you leave?"

"-I wasn't done. Edward has changed, for the better. It's because of you. Only, he felt like a monster to you in a way. After the accident on your 18th birthday, Edward was second-guessing himself. He felt as though he was the worst thing that could happen to you. He wanted you to be in a normal and safe relationship with a normal boyfriend and things that he could never give you. Like a moonlit dinner or kids, or the chance to grow old with you. He thought you deserved that. He was so set on that, that he wanted us to move as soon as possible and to end contact with you, so that this will be easier on you."

"Then why did he say 'I wasn't good enough for him'?"

"He lied, he had to or you wouldn't let him go. After that he was completely miserable. Then one day when Edward was driving, he saw Amelia in a car crash and she was losing blood fast, so he changed her. Ever since then they have been together."

The waitress, in what seemed to take forever, showed up to take my orders, I was careful with what I picked, so Alice didn't have a big bill. I know she doesn't care, but I don't want to overload Alice, even if she had a lot of money.

"Has he been happy?" I asked her.

"Sort of, but never like before, although he has gotten better. We all know that Edward will always love you more than anyone on this planet, and he still looks over you sometimes. Amelia doesn't know about this though. Thank goodness. But to be honest, I'm happy he loves you unconditionally and more than Amelia." My eyes grew bigger.

"What do you mean? Alice tell me!"

"We don't really like Amelia that much. Don't you dare tell her! You can't leave Bella!"

"Why was Edward so angry with me?"

"He isn't. He was surprised you're here. And he's also afraid he'll get too close to you that he'll have to hurt you all over again."

"He can't hurt me, if I'm not here."

"Bella, don't do this."

"Why?"

"We all want to catch up, no matter what Edward thinks. Please for me."

The waitress came back with my order; Alice on the other hand, didn't order anything. It was pretty obvious why though. Well, to me. Everyone else was clueless.

"Alice, I'm scared. One, to see Edward and Amelia together, and two, to see everyone."

"Edward, will defiantly not mind. His birthday is coming up next week. Come. It's a surprise party. Amelia came up with the idea, I just did the designing." So that was the party Irina is dragging me to.

"I don't know, I'll see. I will stay, but the second things get weird, I'm gone."

"Yay! You're staying! Now I just like to start by updating your closet, where'd you get those clothes, the 80s?" Typical Alice.

"You're still not forgiven. I'm still pretty mad at you."

"Give it some time."

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to 6 cats in the bag, Alexitacanada, missy-history, annabell39645, thiree, pottergoose, TwilightFanCat, AWESOMFUL, TwilightFanCat, Iwolf, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Lionnara, psychovampirefreak, Doclover, and sophia (Guest) for reviewing!**

**I know it seems like I'm discontinuing the story, because I'm not updating that much, but I'm not. I have so much to do now that it's the end of the school year. And I've just finished exams, so here goes!**

**This chapter's song is **_**Better In Time**_** by **_**Leona Lewis**_**.**

BPOV

When we got back to Tanya's house it was late, so I hopped in the shower then changed into something for night. I checked the clock again and it was 10:43pm. Turning on the TV in the room, I fell onto my back on the bed and sighed, thinking about today. Was Edward happy? Does he think about me? All the possible answers for all my questions buzzed through my head. I heard a knock at the closed door, bringing me out of my thoughts. Surprisingly, it was Rosalie out of people, holding a tray with food.

"Alice said you didn't eat much at the café she took you to. She wanted me to bring you this tray of food. Also, I want to talk to you." Rosalie whispered in a delicate voice. I sat up and moved over on the bed, so she could sit somewhere. After she placed the tray down on the desk, she gracefully walked over to me and sat down. "Edward is still crazy about you, you know? Don't let him get away. I know he seems happy, but I know he isn't. Amelia isn't after Edward, she's after something else. I'm sure of it, but everyone else is fooled by her 'cuteness.'"

"So how does this involve me, may I ask?" I looked at her confused. "I can't stand in the way. Edward left for a reason. I'm not going to beg him to take me back. He'll think I'm a needy little six-year old."

"Trust me." She answered confidently. "I know what I'm doing, and I know both of them. Edward just needs to realize that Amelia's not good for him."

"Okay, and what exactly do I need to do?"

"That, you will find out soon."

.O.O.O.O.

_In the morning…_

For some strange reason, I was in a good mood this morning. Defiantly not normal, for me that is. Maybe it was because of my talk with Rosalie, but then again, she only wanted me to help her get rid of Amelia. Did I want to help her? I mean, she never really liked me, and now she welcomes me only to use me. What was her plan anyway?

I shook my head, trying not to destroy my good mood. I was outside, reading _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite. The sun was nowhere to be found, only clouds, making the morning cold, but I wasn't about to go inside. I enjoyed the peace and calm. It made me feel good, like I could be anything and nobody would be there to say anything. A bit melodramatic if I must say.

After I finished the new couple of pages I went inside to eat something. Carmen's kitchen is stocked, mostly for me, but her kitchen could make Walmart look like a closet. I chose to eat cereal, and sat at one of the smaller tables near the tall window facing the woods.

"Great, Edward and Amelia are back." Rosalie looked out the same window, her face looked like she was disgusted, but I know why. The sight of the two makes me want to throw up. They didn't look right for each other.

Rosalie threw a warm glance at me as in sympathy, then sat on a leather couch in the living room. In one second, Edward and Amelia were inside, looking as happy as ever. As they walked upstairs, Edward hung his arm loosely around Amelia, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Oh yeah, I would defiantly help Rosalie.

**AN: Sorry, I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I just wasn't in the mood. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For starters, I want to thank NeonEnigma for being my fabulous beta and fixing my dumb errors. Thank you!**

**If you guys have a suggestion for this story, feel free to PM me. I know where this is going, but if you guys have some twists and turns you would like me to add, I'd love to hear them! They, of course, have to point to a certain direction, which has been planned from the start. **

**No song for this chapter and I don't think I will add them. **

BPOV

Rosalie again stared at me like she knew what I was thinking. She grinned slightly while walking over to me. Gently, Rosalie grabbed my elbow and dragged me outside to her car, away from Edward, maybe, to talk to me.

"Let's have a little shopping spree, shall we?" Rosalie whispered as she got in the driver's seat.

"Hey, what about me?" Alice jumped in front of us and slid into the back, and closed the door. I'm not lying. She did give me a small heart attack. "I mean, sure I look like I'm okay with her, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. Everyone knows Edward belongs with Bella. No one can take my little sister away from me." If I weren't so depressed, I might've smiled at that.

"Alice." Rosalie muttered. "You do realize that we're not actually going to the mall, right?"

"Of course, remember that I'm the one who can see the future."

When Rosalie got the car off the long driveway and made it onto the highway, she pushed the car into a speed that could make me throw up. Now, I knew who the craziest driver in the family is. "Bella, are you okay? You look like you're sick." Alice, realizing I was dizzy, put her ice-cold hand up to my forehead. It was soothing.

_15 minutes later…_

Finally, I thought as I crawled out of the car and opened my eyes. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"Why did you take us here? We could've talked in the mall perfectly fine." Alice reminded Rosalie for the hundredth time.

"Because, I just simply didn't want to go the mall."

"Who doesn't want to go to the mal?." Alice pointed out. "So, what do we talk about first? Obviously Edward's not-so-right match with Amelia. I don't trust her that much."

"What's with the change of heart Alice? You used to adore Amelia. Now that Bella's back in the picture, you're all against Amelia."

"Rosalie, you know I-"

"Okay, Rosalie, why did you bring me up here?" I tried to break them up before I could get into something much worse. It looked that my ploy worked.

"There's something weird about Amelia. She's hiding something I mean. Jasper always gets mixed signals and when she's away from Edward, she has a look on her face like she's expecting something to happen or to come, but whenever she is around Edward, she acts like nothing is wrong."

"What if nothing is wrong?" I asked Rosalie back.

"Don't be silly. Something most definitely is wrong. Mysterious. We have to find out what, before he…" Rosalie stopped and looked at me concerned.

"Before he what?" I asked.

"Before Edward decides this is really what he wants in the end." She replied, with a grimace marring her beautiful face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The drive back to Tanya's was a long drive. Everyone was thinking about something. I was thinking about how messed up this is, and what I got myself into. I shouldn't be messing with other people's love life, no matter how bad mine is, but what if Rosalie was right? What could happen and how would Edward feel? He would hate me forever, and there would be no chance of me fixing my past with him.

It would kill me, knowing whatever he felt for me would be hatred. _Please, please don't hate me._

**AN: Please review! (Sorry for the short chapter and long AN)**


End file.
